


Uta x reader (Eat Me)

by LasciviousLemons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, Kagune, Lemon, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Smut, alternating pov, uta x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasciviousLemons/pseuds/LasciviousLemons
Summary: He had only been teasing when he'd threatened to eat her, but now he was going to devour her in another way.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly a year since I'd wandered into the HySy ArtMask Studio in Shinjuku. Though I'd entered the secluded studio purely by chance, I'd found myself immediately enamored. There was a morbid beauty housed within. Handmade masks lined the walls in glass cases & clung to half-bodied mannequins throughout, creating a maze-like atmosphere. Each mask was unique, a piece of art, the quality reflecting the care that had been put into making them. I would soon find that the creator would fascinate me just as much.  
  
"Can I help you, miss?" a gentle voice inquired.  
  
The sudden address from over my shoulder caused a slight jump & I realized a man had appeared behind me as I'd been browsing. When I turned to face him, I found his appearance to be as morbidly beautiful as the rest of the studio. He was tall & slender with rather long black hair that had an undercut. His pale skin was littered with dozens of tattoos & his eyes... The scleras were completely black with sharply contrasting red irises. He tilted his head slightly, regarding me curiously, & that's when I realized I had been staring just a bit too long to go unnoticed. I quickly looked away, somewhat embarrassed by my poor manners.  
  
"Did you make all of these yourself?" I asked.  
  
We ended up talking for nearly an hour that day. Mostly me asking borderline prying questions about his art & inspirations & him giving me good natured but not too personal responses. I found him mysterious & intriguing. He probably found me somewhat bothersome. When I thanked him for his time & left, I had no presumptions that we would ever meet again.

*******  
Uta POV

He regarded the girl with curiosity. Her candid interest in his work, in turn, piqued his interest in her. & her scent... It was quite distinctive. Obviously that of a human. But there was something... unique. Perhaps he would make it a point to run into her again.

*******  
Reader POV

A few days after my encounter with the mask maker, I still found him on my mind. I sipped on an exceptionally well made cup of coffee at Anteiku, a small but stylish cafe that I'd come to frequent, reflecting on the conversation that he had indulged me in. Though I'd asked him many questions, it really only left me eager for more. As I sighed, a familiar voice pulled me from my thoughts.  
  
"Well, hello again, miss."  
  
Scanning the room, I saw none other than the mask maker himself, Uta. He waved to me from the counter where he was seated & raised his coffee cup in a cheers-like gesture. I laughed & reciprocated. Taking it as an invitation, he sauntered over & casually sat across from me at the table I was occupying.  
  
"I've been thinking. Let me make a mask for you."  
  
My eyes widened at his offhanded proposal. "What? Really??"  
  
"Sure. It would be my pleasure to accommodate my biggest fan."  
  
I could feel a slight blush creep onto my cheeks at his teasing remark, but nevertheless I was sure to accept the offer. 

*******  
Uta POV

Back at the studio, he took measurements of her head. While working, he ventured a few deep inhales, her unmistakeable scent filling his nostrils. He mused to himself at the convenience & irony of running into her at a ghoul run cafe. He was lucky that she had become an unwitting patron of Anteiku. With an aroma like hers, he suspected that it was only a matter of time before she became a main course for one of the other ghouls roaming the streets & that would have been terribly troubling for him. He was, after all, very hungry.

*******  
Reader POV

I sat on a stool while he worked. On occasion, his hands brushed lightly against my skin as he moved my hair out of the way. He leaned down in front of me to take a measurement & I found myself face-to-face with him. He looked incredibly serious while he worked. I smiled to myself. There was a noticeable contrast from his carefree attitude earlier at the coffee shop.  
  
"What is it?" He had caught me staring. Again.  
  
"I like watching you work" I confessed.  
  
Caught off guard by my transparent reply, he paused for the slightest second before chuckling softly & continuing. My attention was redirected by the television that was on quietly in the background. Reports of more ghoul attacks. This time it was Uta who stared at me.  
  
"What do you think?" As he waited for an answer, the red in his eyes seemed to take on a deeper, crimson undertone.  
  
I considered my words for a moment before speaking "I think both humans & ghouls are just trying to live in this world."  
  
He raised an eyebrow "Aren't you afraid? I'm sure a ghoul would love to eat a pretty little thing like you."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, I think" I laughed before continuing "I don't make it a point to dwell on what ifs. Do I want to be eaten? Of course not. But ghouls have as much of a right to exist as humans do. Who are we to dictate?"  
  
Uta continued to stare at me, his expressionless features offering little insight into what he was thinking.  
  
"I can neither live with you, nor without you" he quoted the Greek lettering that encircled his neck, seeming to sum up the struggle for balance between humans & ghouls in those few words.  
  
I offered a somewhat self-deprecating smile in response "Without imperfection, neither you nor I would exist."

*******  
Uta POV

Perhaps she would be more fun alive.

*******  
Reader POV

After that night, I began seeing a lot more of Uta. It started with him delivering my mask. Then, we met at Anteiku for coffee a few times where he would tell me about his new ideas or upcoming works. He started inviting me to the studio more often & even allowed me to help with some of the minor mask details. Eventually, visiting several days a week became routine.  
One evening I entered the studio without announcing myself, as usual. There were people standing in the center of the room, but Uta was not among them. I walked toward them.  
  
"Good evening. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
This was not uncommon. Since spending so much time at the studio, I often helped clients when Uta was otherwise occupied. The two men slowly turned to face me & my stomach immediately sank. I did not get a good feeling from these people. The taller of the two reached out & grabbed me roughly by the arm, yanking me in his direction. He buried his nose in my hair & inhaled deeply.  
  
"Mmmm, this one sure smells good".  
  
"Let me go" I demanded flatly, trying to wrench my arm free of his grip.  
  
But he was too strong & the other man was now approaching. Red eyes gleamed from under the hoods of their jackets & I gasped with realization. As they closed in on me, panic set in & I drove my knee hard into the stomach of the ghoul that had been holding me. His grip loosened enough for me to break free as he crumpled over & I turned to run. But the other one snatched me by the hair, dragging me back toward them.  
  
"Enough" a calm yet commanding voice echoed.  
  
The ghoul restraining me hesitated too long &, before I could comprehend what was happening, he was sent flying across the room.  
  
"This is the Fourth Ward & _**I** _said that's enough."__  
  
When I turned to face my rescuer, my eyes widened. There stood Uta, a tail-like kagune extending from his back, waving menacingly, the color of blood. I knew ghouls possessed such things, but had never seen one in person. Uta held out a hand.  
  
"Don't be afraid" his gentle voice beckoned.  
  
Somewhat tentatively, I reached out  & took the hand that he offered. He pulled me against his chest, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders. In his other hand, he held two masks that he flung at the ghouls, who were now keeping their distance.  
  
"Take them & leave" he instructed. "Oh" he added nonchalantly "& this one belongs to me. Let the others know."  
  
The ghouls furrowed their brows with confusion but did not dare to protest or ask questions. Collecting their masks from the floor, they left without further incident.  
Uta released me from under his arm & I took a small step back, transfixed by his intimidating form. My eyes lingered on the massive kagune, still swaying & undulating above me. It was captivating & beautiful. I slowly held my hand up &, understanding perfectly, Uta indulged me, bringing his kagune forward gradually until it met with my palm. Uncertain at first & then more confidently, I ran my hand along the dense yet pliable organ. It flowed & rippled under my touch, its form fluid but firm. Playfully, Uta coiled his kagune up my arm, snaking it across my shoulders & then back down & around my waist, entwining me. His movements were so fast, I barely had time to react, a surprised breath escaping my throat.  
  
My eyes locked with his "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
We had discussed the topic of ghouls on so many occasions. Had spent so much time in each others company. There'd been so many opportunities.  
Moving with the same supernatural speed, his kagune withdrew, freeing my body & retracting back into his own.  
  
"It's dangerous for a human to befriend a ghoul."  
  
Though his deadpan expression contradicted his words, I knew him well enough to understand that he was genuinely showing concern.  
  
"It's too late for that" I countered.  
  
He huffed thoughtfully "Yes. It seems I'm stuck with you now." 

____

*******  
Uta POV

His own actions surprised him. He didn't dislike humans, but he had also never taken it upon himself to protect one before either. Initially, he had found her as an amusing pastime, but he now realized that he had grown accustomed to her presence. The thought of another ghoul touching her, eating her, set off a small spark of unrest within him. 

*******  
Reader POV

After the incident, things were never quite the same. I still spent the majority of my free time with Uta, but when I asked him questions, he was far more transparent than he had been in the past. Instead of glib & cheeky responses that avoided getting too personal, it seemed that he had resigned himself to educating me on all things ghoul. I was shocked to find that Anteiku, the coffee shop where I had spent so much time, was, in fact, a ghoul operation. I became more aware of the customers that came to HySy, now realizing how many were not actually human. Uta seemed to have made himself entirely comfortable, often snacking while in my company.  
  
"Try one" he insisted, shoving an eyeball toward me.  
  
"Uta! Stop!" I protested. "I may spend an inordinate amount of time around ghouls, but I'm still a human. That's cannibalism." I half-joked.  
  
"Cannibalism? If you like, you can stay over here tonight. If you're lucky, you may see some cannibalism & that's always fun."  
  
As seemed to happen often these days, his blasé commentary lead me down the rabbit hole, chasing answers to questions that I had never even imagined.  
  
As the months passed, I learned a great deal about ghouls in general, but I also learned a great deal about Uta. He was passionate, creative & strong. Playful & easy going for the most part, but there was a sadistic side to him as well, one that reveled in hedonism. Regardless of how close we had become, his personal motives were still unclear &, despite his newfound openness, there were still things that he indulged in that I was not privy to. Things that we did not discuss freely.

*******

Another evening spent watching the studio in Uta's absence. When he returned, hours later, he was disheveled, covered in blood spatters. The suit he wore was riddled with gashes & tears where he had obviously taken damage.  
  
"I'm baaaaack."  
  
I could hear from the tone in his voice that he was still reeling from the evening's events. Chaos & calamity excited him, turning him feral. I tried to ignore him when he was like this.  
  
"Don't you want to know how it went?" he asked, his words honeyed with false innocence. He was just being cruel at this point, teasing me.  
  
Taking the bait, I turned to face him "Auctioned off a lot of helpless people, did you?"  
  
He leveled his black & red eyes on me "You know what I am".  
  
I scoffed "This isn't about WHAT you are. It's about WHO you're choosing to be." Sadness & anger mingled within me "Maybe next time you can put me up for bid..."  
  
He let out a low, heartless chuckle. "My sweet girl, I would never allow you to be auctioned" his kagune slowly emerged from over his shoulder. "I would much rather eat you myself" he grinned, eyes alight with mischief.  
  
I didn't believe his empty threats, but still, there was no solace to be found in the fact that he was willing to turn me into one of his games.  
  
"Then go ahead & eat me, Uta! Fucking EAT ME!" I roared, my emotions drowning me in a tidal wave of reckless abandon.  
  
My body lurched forward & I spread my arms wide, an open invitation for the ghoul standing in front of me. He let out a predatory growl as his kagune shot forth & coiled tightly around my torso, slamming me harshly against the adjacent wall. Quickly closing the distance between us, he descended upon me with hungry eyes. They glowed a deadly crimson as his tall form hovered over me, so close that I could feel the heat of his breath on my face. I could see the saliva building as he leaned in closer, licking his lips. His kagune constricted, squeezing the oxygen from my lungs & my head fell back as I gasped for air, giving the ravenous ghoul a convenient opening. An overwhelming shudder wracked my body when his tongue found my clavicle & trailed its way up my neck, slowly dragging over my skin, sampling my flavor. Teeth grazed against my exposed flesh & I felt a large hand tangling in my hair. Grabbing a handful at the roots, he gave a rough tug & yanked my head in his direction so I was forced to meet his fiendish glare. Red veins spidered around his eyes as he looked down on me, blazing with urgency & desire.  
  
"I can neither live with you... nor without you" he rumbled in a hushed voice, holding me captive under his unwavering gaze.  
  
I exhaled a defiant chuckle "Without imperfection, neither you nor I would exist".  
  
Uta scrutinized me a moment longer, as though he were searching for something through our interlocked eyes. He closed the small gap that remained between us & pressed his lips firmly against mine.

*******  
Uta POV

He captured her mouth with his, coaxing her lips open to give him access. His tongue glided over hers sensually. Slowly & purposefully he deepened their kiss, tasting her. He inhaled her scent, drinking it in, taste & smell mingling together, overwhelming his senses. A low groan worked its way from deep within him. Continuing his assault, he allowed her only short ragged breaths in between breaking off one kiss & initiating the next. He felt her hands begin to grasp at his shirt, before moving up to his shoulders & holding on tightly as she succumbed to him. He had only been teasing when he'd threatened to eat her, but now he was going to devour her in another way.

*******  
Reader POV

The longer he kissed me, the more I became aware of the warmth building between my legs. It grew steadily with each passing second & became an ache. A soft moan slipped past my lips & he accepted it from me hungrily. I felt the hand that hand been gripping my hair loosen & travel down my arm to where my hand was clasped tightly on his shoulder. He wrapped his long fingers around my wrist & pinned my arm back & up against the wall. His other hand grabbed me harshly by the throat, finally breaking the barrage of intense kisses that had stolen my breath. Fingertips trailed down the front of my chest. The ache between my legs raged as he cupped my breast, kneading it roughly through the thin fabric of my shirt, before moving on to find my free wrist & pinning it against the wall with the other. I fidgeted, squeezing my thighs together, seeking friction. He held my gaze as I felt his kagune reposition. It traveled slowly down, down, until it brushed against the crotch of my pants. A jolt of anticipation ran through my body & I let out another moan, louder this time. Uta growled, burying his face in the crook of my neck, kissing & licking as the pressure from his kagune increased. His hands palmed down the length of my arms before moving back up & entwining his fingers with mine, keeping me restrained & helpless against the wall as he had his way. He sucked & nipped greedily at the sensitive skin on my neck causing it to swell & bruise, leaving possessive marks behind.  
  
"U-Uta" I stammered, my body trembling from the steady strokes of his kagune, craving something more.  
  
He turned his attention back to my lips, stealing his name from them. When he pulled away, his kagune retracted & I was freed from my place against the wall. Now standing in front of him, I suddenly felt at a loss for all the warmth his frenzied embrace had provided. He wantonly removed his bloodied jacket, letting it fall to the floor, & unbuttoned his shirt, giving it the same treatment. For as lanky as he appeared, I now saw well defined muscles flex with every movement. The tattoos scattered across his body made him as much of a work of art as the masks he created. My eyes lingered, appreciating his masculine form. He took one of my hands in his & pressed it squarely against his chest. His other arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. I could feel his heart beating, though not nearly as fast as mine.  
Leaning in, he delicately brushed his lips against mine, this time asking for entrance instead of taking it. I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to find mine once again. My hands roamed over his lean torso, taking in the smooth curves & dips, lightly tracing the outline of his abdomen with my fingertips. As my touch moved lower, he shuddered slightly, the almost imperceptible buck of his hips sending a surge of desire to my core.  
Ua began removing my clothing, piece by piece, caressing my body as he worked. Gentle strokes along the small of my back. Light brushes against the curves of my breasts. Fingers skimming across my hips. Subtle, but intentionally placed to send shivers throughout my now exposed body. He circled me, a predator closing in on its prey, his ghoulish eyes devouring every detail of my bare form. I felt the heat of his body return as he pressed himself against my back, his firm chest offering support as I leaned into him. Large hands enveloped my body, heavily stroking & kneading. Calloused fingertips glided over my nipple, stopping to pinch & twist roughly before massaging my breast. His other hand wandered lower, tracing languid lines across my stomach & down my thigh. I quivered as he trailed over my lower lips, tickling & teasing before spreading them. Skilled fingers quickly found what they were searching for. I moaned as they worked at my clit, steadily increasing speed. My body responded uncontrollably to his touch, my hips thrusting against his hand. Uta's lips ghosted over my shoulder & neck as he pulled me tighter against him. I could feel his erect member press against my backside, my writhing body rubbing against him through the confines of his pants. He toyed with me, bringing me close to orgasm only to withhold his touch & delay my gratification. My body quaked with spasms of both pleasure & frustration.  
Once he was finally satisfied by his work, he moved his ministrations lower, dexterous fingers finding my entrance & slipping inside. I released a drawn-out groan as he evoked a new sensation deep within me. His hips began to grind against me, moving in rhythm with his fingers as they curled & pumped inside me. Reaching back, I desperately clawed at his pants, pulling them down as far as I could manage from his position behind me. His free hand moved to help, sliding them the rest of the way off before guiding my touch to his rigid manhood. My fingertips ran the length of his shaft, taking notice of the veins that throbbed with eagerness. Uta let out a low moan by my ear as my hand wrapped around him. Feeling his girth elicited another rush of arousal as I guided him toward my entrance. He withdrew his fingers from within me, leaving an emptiness that begged to be filled. Rubbing himself against my wetness, he pushed forward slightly, the head of his cock teasing me.

*******  
Uta POV

He pulled his hand away from her warm center, bringing his fingers to his lips. His cock throbbed & twitched with anticipation as he lingered at her entrance, enjoying every second of her lustful desperation. When he licked her juices from his fingers, a voracious appetite reverberated throughout his body, his consciousness becoming clouded by primal impulse. His eyes drifted shut & his jaw clenched as he fought to ride out the throes of his desire. Then she spoke.  
  
"Uta.. Please..." her breathy voice called to him.  
  
The sound of his name passing her lips drove him to the point of no return. He thrust his hips forward & sank his teeth into her flesh.

*******  
Reader POV

I cried out as pain & pleasure coursed through me. My walls stretched to accommodate his size as he filled me completely, finally satisfying the unrelenting ache. Simultaneously, his teeth sank into my shoulder. He did not hold back, biting down viciously & breaking skin, causing my blood to flow. Instinctively I tried to pull away, but he wrapped his strong arms around me & held me firmly in place. His tongue lapped greedily at my blood & his hips began to move. He penetrated me with long, drawn-out strokes, savoring the sensation. I relished every inch as he drove deeper into me with each agonizingly slow movement. Releasing his bite from my shoulder, his head fell back & he groaned in absolute ecstasy. I winced as searing heat spread from the wound.   
Reluctantly pulling away, he spun me around to face him, the blood that streaked his face bringing out the scarlet luminescence of his eyes. With inhuman strength, Uta lifted me & shoved my back against the wall, my legs wrapping around his waist for support. This time, there was no teasing.  
Using the wall as a brace, he thrust hard. His fingers dug into my thighs & buttocks, grabbing & groping as he plunged himself into me over & over. Crushing his mouth against mine, he quickly parted my lips, the metallic taste of my own blood becoming apparent as our tongues met. I ran my fingers through his long hair as his speed increased, satisfying me with rapid but smooth strokes. The way his hips met with mine, giving an extra buck each time he found my g-spot, threatened to push me over the edge. My eyes began to close & my head rolled back as my breathing became erratic.  
  
"Look at me" he panted.  
  
His voice, thick with desire, pulled me back & as our eyes locked, he gave an especially deep thrust that sent my orgasm crashing down over me. I moaned loudly, shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure worked its way through my body, calling out his name as my muscles contracted around him. Uta let out a feverish groan & his pace faltered as his own climax culminated. Holding me close, he rocked his hips into mine a final time before finding his release. I held him just as tightly, taking everything he offered as the euphoria of his orgasm faded, leaving him spent & breathless. Several ardent kisses later, he lowered me so my feet once again found the floor. His fingers brushed over the bite mark that now marred my shoulder.  
  
"Delicious" he whispered, the burning hunger from moments ago having been sated. 

*******  
Uta POV

An unfamiliar feeling settled within him as he outlined the lacerations he'd left behind with gentle strokes. He noticed that she did not flinch or shy away from his touch. Instead, when he cupped her cheek, she nuzzled into his blood streaked hand as though it were only natural. An affectionate chuckle escaped him. Humans really were interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What **_was_** he doing? He couldn't say for sure, but he knew he wasn't done with her.

Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I groggily took in my surroundings, my vision focusing on a pile of discarded clothing. Several masks lay strewn about, knocked from their display on the wall. As I pieced together events from the previous night, I became aware of the warmth beside me. Uta slept peacefully. I could feel the steady rise & fall of his chest from my place nestled closely against him, his arm cradled around me. When I lifted my head, a sharp pain radiated from my shoulder causing me to hiss at the unpleasant sensation. He shifted slightly, his arm falling away as I slowly sat up. My body was heavy & ached with every movement. Being careful not to wake him, I drug myself to my feet, stumbling somewhat as I collected my clothing.  
My eyes widened with shock when I caught sight of my disheveled reflection in the bathroom mirror. Dried blood caked my shoulder, obscuring the deep wound beneath, & trailed down my chest in thin tendrils. Clusters of dark blotches blemished the skin of my throat. Yellow bruises were beginning to bloom along either side of my torso, a precursor to the deep blues & purples that would soon follow. So this was what it meant to fall prey to a ghoul's lust. I lingered, the image of my own battered body burning into my mind's eye.  
Grabbing a hand towel & soaking it in hot water, I gingerly began to wipe away the remnants of my encounter with Uta. The water ran a muted crimson as I wrung out the small towel, wiping myself down a second time to remove stubborn stains. Deciding it was as good as it was going to get, I dressed & combed my fingers through my hair, giving myself a final once over in the mirror.  
Treading lightly so as not to disturb the still slumbering ghoul, I headed for the front door. I paused as I reached for my coat & my gaze fell on Uta's exposed form sprawled languidly across the floor. Smiling, I giggled to myself & made sure to flip the "open" sign to "closed" before shutting the door quietly behind me.

*******

Fiddling with the collar of my coat a bit self consciously, I sat at the counter of Anteiku. I wanted to go home to clean up & change before returning to watch the shop for Uta later that night, but there was more than enough time to stop & enjoy a relaxing cup of coffee. Unfortunately, that would not be the case.

"R-Renji!" I stammered in a noticeably too-high-pitched voice when I was greeted by a familiar, stone-faced ghoul. "I thought you weren't allowed to work the front of the cafe."

He huffed disagreeably & served my usual before I had even ordered. Encroaching on my personal space, he leaned across the counter.

Yomo Renji was an old friend of Uta's. Their history was unconventional at best. To most it would seem like an odd pairing, Renji's quiet & reserved demeanor contrasting with Uta's generally facetious manner. But once you saw them together, there was no denying the unique bond they shared. Even so, Renji tended to come across as cold to those meeting him for the first time. His well-built form & stoic features were intimidating to both humans & ghouls alike. Hence the manager not usually asking him to work in the cafe, instead giving him 'behind the scene' jobs to carry out. Frankly, he made customers uncomfortable. A sentiment that I currently shared.

"You smell like Uta" he asserted flatly, those few words holding an implication that made me shift in my seat.

I laughed awkwardly "Don't I usually?"  
I did spend a lot of time around Uta, after all.

"Not like this" his intense eyes fixed me in place under an interrogating glare. "I smell blood too" he added, his voice dropping.

Internal panic ensued. Was it absolutely necessary to run into this particular individual at this exact moment?  
Downing my coffee in a hasty gulp & burning my tongue in the process, I quickly collected myself.

"Sorry, Ren. I just remembered I have somewhere to be. I'll see you later."

Departing abruptly, I was in too much of a hurry to notice Renji remove his apron. He left the cafe in the care of the other, far better suited, barista & headed in the direction of the 4th ward.

*******  
Uta POV

The sound of the door slamming loudly jarred him from his sleep. He was met with an uncharacteristically expressive look of equal parts surprise & disgust as Renji averted his eyes.

"What the fuck..." Renji trailed off.

Uta stretched lazily "Ah, good morning. Is there something you need, Renji?"  
Finding his pants nearby, he casually pulled them on, not particularly concerned by his nudity nor his friend's presence.

Renji let out an exasperated sigh, taking in the details of the scene before him. The disarray of the studio made the situation all the more clear.  
  
"What are you doing?"

Uta tilted his head inquisitively.

"With the girl" Renji clarified pointedly.

"I don't see how that is your concern. Unless..." he smirked devilishly "you want to have some fun too."

"Knock it off, Uta. She's a human."

"I fail to see where you're going with this."

"It's dangerous."

Uta felt a twinge of agitation at Renji's unsolicited advice, but it faded quickly, his motives still somewhat unclear to even himself at this point.  
  
"It's fine" was the only argument he could muster as his thoughts drifted.

Renji narrowed his eyes. Despite the misgivings that showed clearly on his face, his reticent tendencies won out & he did not press the matter any further.

"Do drop by again" Uta called lightheartedly as Renji left without another word.

Uta collected his masks from the floor, intending to return them to their rightful places, but paused. He ran his fingers over coppery red streaks that had soaked into the wall, stains that he knew would remain even if he painted over them. He closed his eyes, inhaling her exquisite scent. What **_was_**  he doing? He couldn't say for sure, but he knew he wasn't done with her.

*******  
Reader POV

As I made my way back to the studio that evening, scenes from the previous night replayed in my head. A pleasant shudder coursed through me as I recalled the heat of Uta's embrace, the taste of his hungry lips against mine, the caress of his hands as they explored my body. But the dull, nagging ache that remained was a stark reminder of what else he was capable of.

When I arrived, Uta was finishing up with a couple of clients. I could tell they were ghouls from the way their eyes settled on me suspiciously. Though the 4th ward was almost uninhabitable, the CCG having a heavy presence, they were safe within the walls of the studio so the unexpected appearance of a human was not always welcome. Uta smiled & waved which seemed to put his customers at ease. I stood off to the side while they finished talking, not wanting to invade their privacy. When they left, I offered a friendly smile & thanked them for their patronage, receiving only confused looks & small nods in return.

Uta approached with a smirk "What an excellent little shopkeep you've turned out to be."

"Isn't that why you keep me around?" I laughed.

"That's one reason."

He pulled me against him roughly, my bruised body wincing at the sudden motion, causing me to tense in his arms. Taking notice, he stepped back, looking at me questioningly.

Despite how easy it would be to utterly lose myself to him again, if it were anything like last night, I wasn't sure that I would be able to endure his passion without suffering serious injury.

"Uta, I..." The heat gathering in my cheeks told me that I was blushing "As a human, I just don't know if I can _physically_ give you what you need. Even though I want to."

I looked at him earnestly, my hand drifting to my shoulder, a token of my frailty in the wake of his ardor. He peeled away my jacket & pulled the sleeve of my shirt down, examining the painful wound that he'd inflicted. Shifting his gaze to meet mine, he asked something that I wasn't expecting.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Do you think I would have come back if I were?" I joked, making light of the situation.

But the thoughtful expression he wore compelled me to give him a more serious response.

"No, Uta. I've never been afraid of you. & I never will be."

He seemed to briefly consider my words before a long, tapered finger traced my jawline, tilting my chin upwards & giving him access to my lips. Coaxing my mouth open, he kissed me deeply, sensually entwining his tongue with mine. For as gentle as he was, the hunger that resided within him was no less apparent. A sigh escaped me as I melted into his disarmingly erotic kiss. When he finally pulled away, he sucked on my bottom lip, leaving behind a pleasant tingle.

"I can be gentle" his voice resonated with a newfound tenderness.

As he had done once before, he worked at my clothing, stripping me with practiced hands. His eyes roamed, taking note of the bruises that marked my torso. Fingertips glided over discolored skin, the light caress of his touch sending shivers through me. I wrapped my arms around his neck & pressed myself against him, a familiar ache beginning to build between my legs that drove me to seek his embrace. Without hesitation, greedy hands pulled me closer, desperate to banish any remaining space that lingered between us. I felt an unmistakeable hardness as he pushed his hips against mine.  
Uta laid me down. Fiery eyes raked over my naked flesh as he stood above me. Tearing himself away just long enough to drop his jacket & pull his shirt off, his covetous gaze soon found its way back to my body. I watched his muscles flex with each fluid motion as he removed the last of his clothing. Descending upon me with the same inhuman speed that I'd seen before, the sudden pressure of his body on top of mine elicited a satisfied moan from both of us. A knot of anticipation formed in my stomach as he moved against me, grinding his pelvis in a seductive rhythm. My hands grasped at his strong back & I dug my fingernails into his shoulders, my arousal rising to unmanageable heights. Uta buried his face into the crook of my neck. His ragged breathes were heavy against my skin as he kissed & licked my throat, interspersing an occasional graze of his teeth, but nothing more. I lifted my hips, wordlessly begging to feel him inside of me once again.

*******  
Uta POV

The desire to devour her right where she lay was overwhelming. Being with her was an assault on every one of his senses, testing the very limits of his self-restraint. Yet, in this moment, he knew that he didn't want to live another second without it. Without her. He felt alive. Otherworldly pleasure consumed him as he sheathed himself within her welcoming warmth.

*******  
Reader POV

Uta threw his head back & let out an animalistic groan as he sunk himself deep within me. When he looked back down, I could see telltale veins spidering around his eyes that made it obvious just how close to his breaking point he was. Swiftly, he captured my mouth, bombarding me with passionate kisses in an effort to quell his insatiable appetite.

"I won't hurt you" he whispered in a husky tone.

His lips brushed delicately against mine with each syllable spoken, shallow gasps breathing his words into me. I knew he was reassuring himself as much as me, his predatory instincts lurking just under the surface, ready to overtake him in a moment of weakness. Reaching up, I cupped his face in my hands, encouraging him to stay with me. His eyes drifted shut & he let out another low growl as his hips began to move. When I cried out in ecstasy, he grabbed my wrists & pinned them to the floor, his pace increasing in both speed & strength. He drove into me aggressively, channeling all of his impulses into powerful thrusts. I feverishly called his name as my end drew near. Uta leaned into me, reaching new depths, & tightened his grip on my wrists, betraying the approach of his own release. A final frenzied thrust & both of our climaxes came to fruition. He trembled as my muscles contracted around him, coaxing every last drop of lust from within him. Thoroughly spent, he collapsed on top of me, both of us panting heavily. I ran my fingers through his hair, earning a contented sigh that made me smile. He nuzzled into my chest, nipping playfully.

"What the... Wh.. Why??" a deep but clearly unsettled voice stuttered.

"Ah, good evening, Renji." Uta lifted his head from in between my breasts to greet his embarrassed friend.

"STOP DOING THIS HERE!" Renji admonished from over his shoulder, quickly turning away, a faint but unmistakable blush dusting his cheeks.

"It's my shop. I can do as I please." Uta retorted calmly, standing up & pulling me to my feet beside him.

Wrapping his long arms around me, he planted mischievous kisses along my shoulders. I swatted him away & frantically gathered my clothing, completely mortified. Uta chuckled, taking delight in the mayhem.

*******  
Uta POV

The entire way to Helter Skelter, Renji had been his usual quiet self. If anything, it seemed the incident at the studio had made him even less talkative than normal.

"You've always had terrible timing." Uta provoked.

Renji shot him an unamused glare as they entered the bar.

"Ren-chan! U-san! I'm so glad you came!" a cheerful voice called. "Drink with me" Itori smiled, waving a bottle of blood-wine enticingly.

They each took a seat at the counter & accepted a glass of the dark red liquid.

"So.. I hear you've found yourself a pet, U-san."

Itori was in the information trade & always kept an ear out for interesting rumors. She had no qualms about toying with people, playing them to get the information she desired.

"Word around town is that you've been keeping a human in close company."

Renji tensed at the accuracy of her intel & drained his glass, sliding it across the countertop for a refill. Uta casually sipped on his drink, unperturbed by her line of questioning.

"Yes. She's been quite helpful around the studio. In fact, she's watching it for me now."

"Is that _all_ she's been _helpful_ with?" Itori questioned suggestively.

Renji sputtered, choking on his drink. Itori knew she had hit the nail on the head. She topped off Renji's glass again, keeping him occupied so she could further press Uta for answers.

"Rumor has it that you even threatened a couple of ghouls over a simple misunderstanding." She laughed exuberantly. "My, my. To think you would be so protective of a _human_!"

A grin tugged at his lips "Itori, you know I don't share well with others."

"To be able to share something implies that it belongs to you in the first place. _Does she belong to you, U-san?_ " Her question was laced with a taunting inflection.

"Yes." Uta stated plainly, finishing his drink.

Both Itori & Renji gaped openly at his offhanded reply as he held up his empty glass for a refill.

*******

After Itori had finished interrogating him, the rest of the night had been spent in good spirits. They had consumed several bottles of blood-wine over the course of the evening leaving Renji quite intoxicated. Bidding farewell to their friend, the two male ghouls started their journey home.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't talk about this very well earlier..."

Drinking always loosened Renji's tongue & Uta knew what was coming. There was no doubt in his mind that Itori had intentionally gotten Renji drunk for this very reason.

"We've always helped each other when one of us was in trouble. We've always mutually worried for each other & supported each other. That's why I went to see you this morning. I don't understand why you've been keeping that girl around. Not that she isn't nice. But it's dangerous for all of us, having a human know what we are. You've really told her too much, Uta. But you care about her, don't you? I'm really glad for you, that you've been able to find those kind of feelings for someone, especially after everything we went through growing up. You've always been kind of twisted, you know?"

"Is that so? -- Renji, don't swing around so much. You're clumsy."

"Yeah. But I think caring for someone is a step in the right direction for you. I still think it's dangerous though & not just for us. For her too. I mean, she's always at HySy like it's perfectly safe to be around ghouls. Speaking of which, you should REALLY stop doing that there. What if someone besides me had walked in? But I really want you to consider this carefully. Humans & ghouls aren't meant to be together. We live in different worlds. Why are you so hell-bent on allowing this to happen?"

"The most surefire way to be loved by someone is to look past their pain & gently come closer to them." Uta smiled wistfully "That's what she did for me. That's why."

"Oh."

The contrast of Renji's short response after the flood of confessions that had just come pouring out of him made Uta laugh.

*******

After seeing his inebriated friend home safely, he returned to the studio. When he arrived, she was pleasantly engaging with a client. She acknowledged his presence with a cursory glance from the corner of her eye, continuing her conversation. She really had no fear when it came to ghouls. He huffed. That was part of what made her so remarkable, but Renji's warning nagged at him. He watched as the ghoul picked up on her scent, the air becoming thick with bloodlust. No matter how he looked at it, keeping her by his side was a risky endeavor. But then, he had never been one to play by the rules.  
Hovering in the background, he caught the ghoul's line of sight & gave him a knowing glare, daring him to make a move. He knew that the majority of his clients wouldn't cause problems, respecting him enough to keep their baser instincts under control. Nevertheless, he intended to make it very clear that she was off limits.

****

****

As soon as she showed the client out, he was behind her, coiling his arms around her in a possessive embrace. His hands glided brazenly over her body but took care to avoid tender areas that still needed time to heal. Brushing her hair aside, he ghosted his lips over the nape of her neck & down her shoulder, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"Welcome back. Did you & Ren have a good time?" she asked, her voice already trembling in response to his advances.

"MmHmm."

His reply was muffled as the light tickle of his lips matured into heavy kisses, his mouth sealing itself over her skin & drawing fresh contusions to the surface. Escalating to mild nips, he tested her tolerance, gradually increasing pressure until his teeth left faint indentations behind. She moaned agreeably.

_That's a good girl _he mused to himself with satisfaction.__

____

____

There was no way he was willing to give this up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew exactly the effect she had on him & he adored her all the more for how she tormented him.

Time passed quickly & so too progressed my relationship with Uta. The torn flesh of my shoulder had long since healed, leaving an identifying scar behind that would never fully fade. He'd kept his word since that day, controlling his more sadistic inclinations, though, on occasion, I indulged him. The way he reveled in those moments was far too satisfying for me to deprive him of them entirely.  
I'd left my job & began working at HySy full-time as Uta's apprentice. He would always be the visionary behind the masks, but having him teach me how to bring his creations to life was something that I took great pride in being a part of.  
Lost in reverie, I hummed happily as I watched him diligently work on a sketch at his desk. Wandering into this studio a year and a half ago had changed my life entirely.

"Are you going to just keep staring or are you going to come over here?" he beckoned without looking up.

Somewhat begrudgingly, I went to his side. Even after all this time, he always managed to catch me staring. When I leaned over his shoulder to examine his latest design, he swiftly pulled me onto his lap & nuzzled into my neck, inhaling deeply. I squirmed in his arms, but without any real desire to escape. Teeth teased, quickly becoming provocative bites that made me shiver with the promise of what was sure to follow. He let out a throaty chuckle next to my ear, pleased by how easily he was still able to elicit a response from me.

"Uta, at least let me lock the door." I protested half-heartedly.

His hand slipped under my dress & yanked my panties to the side.

"Try to leave & see what happens" he rumbled, trailing his fingers between my legs.

An unnecessary threat. I wasn't going anywhere at this point & he knew it. Shifting my position on his lap, I threw a leg over him, straddling him. Uta flashed a self-satisfied smirk & buried his face in my chest, nipping at my breasts through my clothes. I rolled my hips against him, intentionally pressing myself against the bulge of his crotch, his pants providing a pleasant friction. His hands moved quickly, alleviating the burden of his constraints. With the barrier between us gone, I rubbed myself along the length of his shaft, the wetness of my own arousal gliding smoothly over him. He pushed himself upward & grabbed my waist, encouraging my movements. Growing harder with each passing second, his swollen member pulsed against me.  
The vivid red of his pupils against pools of pitch-black captivated me, holding me hostage under their steady gaze as he guided me down onto his thickness. I watched the distinctive veins of a ghoul surface as he penetrated me, the depths of his desire manifesting before my eyes. Seeing him unravel had become my own guilty pleasure. I sealed my lips with his in a searing kiss & began to move up & down. Slowly at first, taking time to appreciate how completely he filled me, before gradually increasing speed. When I bit his bottom lip harshly, he moaned & jerked his hips up to meet me. Wrapping me in his arms, he hugged me tightly against him, impetuous hands traveling up my back to grasp at my shoulders. Forcefully, he brought me down on top of him again & again, demanding more.

"Fuck.." Uta growled & stood suddenly, lifting me with him.

Drawings & pencils were sent scattering across the floor as he roughly pushed me down onto his worktable. Leaning over me, he gripped the far edge of the desk with one hand, using it as leverage to bolster his already vigorous thrusts. His other hand hooked under my thigh & lifted my leg over his shoulder, allowing him to angle himself deeper. I moaned & whimpered, his relentless stamina sending spasms of pleasure to my very core. When he began steadily stroking his thumb against my clit, I came undone.  
In the throes of my delirium, I eyed a razor blade used for cutting mask materials. Uta followed my line of sight. He swallowed thickly, already salivating at the thought.  
Grabbing the blade, I quickly slashed it across my palm.

*******  
Uta POV

He trembled at the sight of blood spilling from the fresh wound. The rich aroma filled his nostrils, awakening a fiendish appetite. She knew exactly the effect she had on him & he adored her all the more for how she tormented him. The anticipation alone was almost enough to push him over the edge. When she smeared her hand across her mouth, a ravenous groan tumbled out of him. She was magnificent.

*******  
Reader POV

Uta covered me in chaotic kisses, sucking hungrily at my lips, determined not to let a single drop go to waste. Breaking away, he pulled my hand to his mouth & dragged his tongue over the cut on my palm. His willpower wavered & he surrendered himself entirely to the orgasm that followed. Lingering, he held himself deep as the bliss of his release subsided. He leaned down & rested his forehead against mine, taking a moment to compose himself. Giving one last playful buck of his hips, he pulled out & straightened my panties back into place before smoothing down my dress.

"My sweet girl" he cooed, buttoning his pants "I've always been a shameless reprobate, but you..."

I slid off his desk, moving to collect the myriad of work supplies that had been violently discarded "Am I really so depraved?"

"You are _perfectly_ depraved." He sat in his chair  & leaned back, watching me tidy up "I'm convinced it won't be long before I have you eating eyeballs."

I laughed "Still going to have to take a raincheck on the cannibalism."

Scooting closer to help organize things, he tenderly stroked the back of his hand against my thigh. These small gestures of intimacy were something I had come to cherish in the last few months. Uta was still Uta; a ghoul with certain proclivities that I may never fully understand, but his gentle displays of affection were enough to let me know where at least some of his intentions laid. Combing my fingers through his hair, I placed a soft kiss on his temple before leaving him to his work.

As I was tending to my hand, I heard a knock at the door.

"Renji, you don't have to knock every time" I lightly chided, opening the door & inviting him into the studio.

"Yes, I do."

His eyes focused on the bandage wrapped around my palm before shifting back up to meet mine. Hiding my hand behind my back, I looked away & cleared my throat uncomfortably. I really hated how observant he was.

"The repairs to your mask are done" I changed the subject "I'll go get it for you."

"No need" Uta interjected from behind, holding Renji's mask out toward him. But when he tried to take it, Uta's grip tightened.

"I do wonder when Renji will tell us what exciting encounter could have left my handiwork in such a state of disrepair though" he pried, relinquishing his hold.

Renji regarded me momentarily before letting out a resigned sigh. I knew that he still wasn't entirely at ease discussing certain things around me, but Uta's persistence usually drug it out of him anyway.

"Doves."

"How fun!" Uta chimed with genuine enthusiasm, his heavy-lidded eyes widening "It's true they've been more active lately. Something has them riled up."

"Please be careful, Ren."

"Says the human that spends all of her time with ghouls.." he mumbled.

I huffed, having no comeback. He wasn't wrong. But when Renji's large hand tousled my hair, acknowledging my concern for him, it reaffirmed what I already knew. That this was where I belonged.

*******

Uta had been gone for hours, dabbling in some unsavory business that I preferred to turn a blind eye to. For all of his kindness, an irrevocable savagery still resided within him that was impossible to ignore. I sighed, punctuating the silence of the empty studio. He had taken to scheduling appointments exclusively with trusted clients when I was going to be alone, only allowing walk-ins when he would also be there. I had argued that it wasn't good for business, but he was unwilling to compromise. It made for quiet evenings. Not expecting anyone else, I decided to close up & head home.  
Dimly lit street lamps reflected off of pristine white, creating an ethereal glow against the night sky as I walked. The snowfall had mostly stopped, only a few residual flurries still swirling in the breeze, floating down to settle aimlessly on top of the heavier drifts. There weren't many ghouls that dared to inhabit the Fourth Ward making it fairly safe to travel alone, even this late at night. But the Doves. There was an unusually dense supply of them. As a human, it shouldn't have bothered me. In fact, it should have made me feel safe. But it didn't.  
I pulled my coat snugly around me, guarding against the shiver that ran down my spine, but it wasn't the cold that had me trembling. It was the unshakeable sense of foreboding that was clawing its way up from the pit of my stomach. My eyes darted uneasily, taking notice of the rippling white coats as they swooshed past me. I stopped, knowing that I was surrounded.  
One of them stepped forward. He carried himself with a formidable air, his dark eyes falling on me severely. I could tell he was a Ghoul Investigator by the briefcase he carried. A quinque. No doubt created from the kakuhou of one of his victims.

"You won't escape." he stated coldly. "Don't make this harder on yourself."

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" I challenged, feigning ignorance.

Instantly, I fell to my hands & knees. The blood that trickled from my lip stained the snow with crimson droplets as I looked up at my assailant. He calmly readjusted the glove of the hand he'd used to strike me, giving a derisive scoff.

"I warned you."

As if on cue, two others approached & grabbed me by the arms, hauling me to my feet. I kicked & screamed, but to no avail. The remaining two now intervened, each grabbing a leg &, between the four of them, I was rendered helpless. The lead investigator advanced on me, pulling something from his pocket.

"If you want to act like an animal, I'm more than happy to treat you like one" he drawled & jabbed a needle into my thigh, injecting a viscous liquid that burned as he emptied the syringe.

My consciousness began to fade & my body went numb. Uta was the last coherent thought to cross my mind before darkness took hold.

*******  
Uta POV

When he returned to the studio, he was greeted by a sign that read "closed". He laughed at himself for being so crestfallen by her absence. There hadn't been many appointments scheduled that evening so he'd already assumed that she would grow restless & leave before he got back. Even so, it was regrettable. The excitement of the night was still recent & had left him craving her embrace.  
As he unlocked the door a familiar scent reached him. Turning, he followed it, the smell getting stronger as he rounded the corner. A bit farther & he had found its origins; a speckling of rusty auburn hidden beneath freshly fallen snow. He kneeled, passing the discolored slush between his fingers. There was no mistaking it.

*******

He was of a one track mind as he entered Helter Skelter.

"U-san!" Itori called brightly "I wasn't expecting you."

"Oh, but I think you were" he countered.

The ominous undertone of his voice contrasted with his placid appearance, giving off a sinister energy. She visibly tensed under his scrutiny.

"Where is she, Itori?"

"You should really take better care of your belongings, U-san. I can't be responsible for keeping track of such trivial things."

He tilted his head "Yet you clearly know something."

"Everything has its price! Assuming I _do_ have some information that you'd be interested in, what are you willing to trade for it?"

"Your life" he proposed, offering a chillingly indifferent smile.

He could see her trying to work out whether or not he was serious.

"In this cruel world, there's not much that is worth holding on to. & when you do find something, it is inevitably snatched away in a violent, crippling fashion. Make no mistake" he glowered menacingly "you _will_ be of use to me, one way or another."

"Alright, alright" Itori folded "I heard that some Doves picked up a human earlier tonight. The whole thing was pretty unusual so it attracted a bit of attention. They took her to the Thirteenth Ward, but not to the nest. To some warehouse on the outskirts of town. That's all I know."

Uta had already stopped listening, his destination confirmed.

*******  
Reader POV

I was knocked back into consciousness by a fist making contact with my jaw. My body ached with stiffness. The ropes binding my wrists & ankles chaffed painfully as I struggled against them.

"Who is No Face?"

My head hung low & I slumped in the chair I was secured to. The impact of another fist to my face shook my vision, dulling my senses.

"Sources indicate that you are the human associated with SS rated ghoul, No Face. You are in violation of Article 119 of the Anti-Ghoul Act, for which the maximum penalty is death."

I spit blood at the investigator's feet, making my unwillingness to cooperate apparent. A dangerous chuckle filled the room. Rough fingers trailed unpleasantly across my neck, making my skin crawl. They hooked into the collar of my shirt & violently ripped it away, exposing the gnarled flesh of my shoulder.

"You poor, pathetic creature" he muttered "You would protect the monster that did this to you?"

"You're the only monster I know of."

He grabbed my chin & wrenched my face toward him. Leaning in close, he forced me to meet his eyes.

"That's right" he affirmed in a gruff whisper, squeezing harshly "Let me make your situation perfectly clear. No one knows you're here. Not even the CCG. That means I can do whatever I want in order to get the information I require."

Releasing his grip, he straightened to his full height & looked down on me with a scathing glare.

"There are far worse fates than death. Consider your options carefully. When I return, I will not be so gentle."

"Fuck.." I sobbed once I was alone. Unbidden tears streamed down my cheeks, stinging as they seeped into the cuts that littered my face. _Don't come here, Uta._

*******  
Uta POV

Crouching on a nearby rooftop, he assessed the situation. If they had brought her here instead of CCG headquarters, it was possible that no one else knew about her. There was still a chance to protect her identity. He would just have to kill them all.

"Don't get in my way." he cautioned, addressing the presence behind him.

Without looking back, he left Renji behind, alighting from his perch & descending upon the Doves below. Taking them by surprise, he immediately dispatched two of them, simultaneously ripping their hearts out through their backs. Humans were such fragile things. He easily avoided a long range attack from a quinque, the wielder sounding an alarm that had all remaining Doves converging on the scene.

"Entertain me!" he shouted, opening his arms wide, the blood of the first of many victims dripping from his hands. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would risk everything for without you, there is nothing" he smiled.

"AHHHHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
Manic laughter echoed, spilling from him in a fit of deranged gratification. Dismembered bodies cluttered the ground at his feet, maimed & mutilated beyond recognition. Having gotten a small taste of his strength, the remaining Doves pulled back, needing to regroup. In attempt to provide cover for their dwindling forces, a bikaku user hurled several throwing knives at him. The quinque pierced his face & chest, sinking in to the hilt. Undaunted, he advanced, one of the tails of his kagune swiftly impaling the investigator. He flung the fresh corpse into the group of Doves, forcing them to dodge the the lifeless remains of their comrade.

"Let's have more fun!" he sneered, pulling the blades from his body & arbitrarily discarding them, his wounds already healing.

His impending assault was derailed by a great wave of crystalline projectiles from above. They staked the ground, creating a barrier between him & his intended quarry. Dropping from the sky in a fashion befitting his moniker, Renji landed on the battlefield, large black wings sprouting from his shoulders.

"Go."

That single word was enough to subvert the momentum of his frenzied onslaught. Leaving the rest to his friend, he withdrew. Lightening-like bolts electrified the air as Renji went on the offensive, giving him the opportunity to pursue his true objective.

*******  
Reader POV

A tremendous commotion roused me from my desolation. Unable to see anything from my windowless prison, only the blood-curdling cries of those meeting their demise reached me. _Uta._  
Renewing my efforts, I struggled frantically against my restraints. The door opened  & my heart leapt eagerly.

"I'm afraid you're out of time" a callous voice apprised.

My momentary reprieve gave way to crushing despair at the sound of the deadbolt locking.

"It's too bad" the investigator lamented "I would have taken great pleasure in making you confess. But it seems there's no need for that now. The ghoul in question has brought himself to us. How droll."

He leveled his quinque on me, the long sword-like blade grazing against my throat.

"Depart this world knowing that, in the end, you were his downfall."

A thunderous boom rattled the entire warehouse, the door caving in with such force that it crumpled into a twisted heap of scrap metal as it slid across the floor. The inspector hissed with irritation as he turned his attention toward the intruder.  
Darkness cloaked the intimidating figure that hovered in the doorway, the glow of scarlet offsetting a veil of shadows. The metallic scent of freshly spilled blood clung to him, permeating the room. Uta's shoulders heaved & he lurched forward. His disheveled appearance & wild eyes exuded deadly intent. The atmosphere was volatile as they evaluated one another.  
Uta moved first. Faster than my eyes could follow, unnatural speed & strength sent the investigator careening, his body violently striking the steel wall, leaving a deep impression behind as he crumpled to the floor. In an instant, Uta had broken my bonds & gathered me in his arms. He cradled me against him, the tails of his kagune wrapping around us in a protective cocoon.

"Uta..." it was impossible to hold back my tears. _He's ok._

"Shhh" he comforted "It's alright."

"They're after _you_ " I warned, the panic in my voice rising. "You shouldn't have come here, it's too much of a risk! If they find out who No Face is--"

My words caught in my throat & my eyes widened in horror as a familiar blade came piercing through Uta's chest.

"UTA!!!"

The quinque twisted & tore through his flesh, ripping upwards & slicing through his shoulder, splitting him open. His blood flowed in thick currents, pouring from the lethal wound & his kagune disintegrated, exposing us to the awaiting Dove. Uta raised a hand to cup my cheek, the sticky heat of his blood leaving a sick feeling in my stomach.

"I would risk everything for without you, there is nothing" he smiled. The same tender smile that I'd come to know so well.

His eyes flickered to somewhere behind me "Protect her."

I was vaguely aware of someone grabbing me, strong arms tearing me from Uta's embrace. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, my outstretched hand reaching for Uta as I ascended, huge black wings shielding me as we crashed through the roof & took to the sky.

*******  
Uta POV

He watched as they faded into the night. She was safe. _Thank you, Renji._

"Now then, where were we?" he snarled, his usually soft features contorting into a sadistic grin as he turned to face his opponent.

Staring back at him was a single grey & red eye, veins spidering into the surrounding skin. A koukaku type kagune coiled around the investigators left arm, coming to a sharp point at the end, his right hand holding steady the now bloodied quinque.

"No Face. You are hereby sentenced to death for your crimes against humanity."

"What an interesting development!" delighted laughter escaped him "Finally an opponent with some spirit! Let's not hold back, ok?"

"Laugh while you still can, monster."

The Quinx charged at him, swinging his quinque in a wide arc. He jumped back, avoiding the blow.

"Monster, you say? & what does that make you, I wonder?"

Dodging a barrage of attacks from both kagune & quinque, he put distance between them. The Dove moved well, especially for a koukaku user. But it wouldn't make a difference. Releasing his kakuja, he blocked the next strike.  
The investigator immediately leapt back, the unyielding armor of his adversary taking him by surprise. Uta crouched, a predator ready to overtake its prey. Six large arms sprouted from his back & shoulders & flesh covered the upper half of his face, eliminating any remaining semblance of humanity. He rushed forward, inundating the Quinx with hard-hitting strikes that left the investigator unsteady on his feet. Despite blocking most of the blows, the sheer number & force behind them eventually overwhelmed his enemy, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"I'm going to eat you" he stated matter-of-factly, kicking the Dove's weapon out of reach "but first, I'm going to make you suffer."

Uta's head morphed into a three sectioned mouth, thick strands of saliva threading between powerful jaws as he closed in on his prize.

*******

It would be hours before he would finally make good on his promise to devour the Quinx. He was glad for the added resilience that the ghoul implant had provided. It had allowed him to be very, very thorough.  
By the time he'd finished, the sun was already rising, the bloodshed of the night seeming to carry over into the deep reds & yellows of daybreak. As the rush of adrenaline subsided, fatigue took hold. Climbing to a nearby rooftop, he lay down in the snow, eyes closing as he basked in the rays of the morning light. _Just for a moment_ he told himself, imagining that the warmth that blanketed him was that of her embrace.

*******  
Reader POV

In one of the rooms on the upper floor of Anteiku, Renji attempted to tend to my wounds. I had fought against him the entire way here. Despite how easily he could have overpowered me, he endured my outbursts, remaining calm & gentle. But even his patience had a limit.

"We have to go back!" I shouted, knocking a bottle of antiseptic from his hands.

"God, damn it!" he grabbed my shoulders & jostled me roughly "If I take you back now, everything he did would be for nothing! Is that what you want? Because it's damn well not what Uta wants!"  
  
"It's all my fault, Renji..."

The words of that Dove haunted me. _I was his downfall._ I felt lightheaded  & my knees buckled. Renji swiftly moved to support me, his muscular arms wrapping around me & hugging me against him tightly. He rested his chin on top of my head as I buried my face into his chest, the tears of my guilt & desperation flowing uncontrollably.

"Listen to me, you reckless girl -- I swear, you're just as unmanageable as he is -- I will go back. But you have to promise me that _you will stay here_. Do you understand?"

He stroked my hair reassuringly "Uta's not that easy to kill, you know. I've tried."

A choked laugh escaped me in spite of myself "Thank you, Ren... Thank you.."

*******  
Uta POV

"Uta..."

"Hmmmm."

"Uta.."

"Thaat's mee..."

"You alive?"

His bleary eyes opened, greeted by the silhouette of a bird-like creature hanging over him, stark against the backdrop of bright sunlight.

"Death? Is that you?" Uta reached toward Renji, knowing full well that it was him.

Renji smacked his hand away "Idiot."

Uta chuckled & gradually sat up, peeling himself from the pool of coagulated blood beneath him. As he stood, he stumbled, but Renji was immediately beside him, providing a shoulder to lean on.

"Hey, Renji."

"Hm?"

"You're a good friend."

"....."

"I'm still going to eat you one day."

"That's fine."

*******  
Reader POV

I paced the small room. Having to stand idly by was torture. Despite knowing that I would be nothing more than a hindrance in a battle between the CCG & ghouls, my nerves prickled with the desire to go to him. I stared out the open window, hugging myself against the chill of the dawn, unable to do anything but hope they returned soon.

"Did you miss me?" a mischievous voice called.

I froze, afraid to turn around. Afraid that what I was hearing wasn't real, but rather a creation of my own device carried on the early morning breeze.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

His breathy voice was warm against the shell of my ear as he nuzzled into my neck. Turning, I threw myself at him, fiercely clutching him against me. He returned my embrace, fingers digging into my back as he held me close. I anxiously examined him, running my hands over his exposed torso. Flecks of dried blood crusted & flaked off as I searched his chest & shoulder. There was no trace of the horrific wound that I'd last seen. He chuckled & lifted my chin toward him, holding me under an affectionate gaze.

"You worry too much" he scolded.

I sniggered bitterly at his facetious admonishment "This was all my fault. I'm a liability. I--"

"Don't" he sharply cut me off "I'm the one who brought you into this world. I knew the dangers of keeping you by my side, but I selfishly did it anyway. Blame me."

Blood stained fingers traced over my face, gently outlining the cuts & bruises that swelled & blemished my skin. A miserable look of remorse clouded his expression.

"Uta.." This visage of dejection did not suit him at all. "By your side is the only place I want to be. In this world, or in any other."

He studied me pensively, but soon his eyes softened with acceptance; we were both selfish in our own ways.  
Abruptly, he seized my lips. His tongue hastily entwined with mine as he leaned into me heavily, aggressively seeking me out until I whimpered under his unforgiving tenacity.

"I'll kill them" he growled in between sealing his mouth over mine again & again in a deluge of passionate kisses "I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me."

Leaving me breathless, Uta shifted his efforts, trailing his lips down my throat. Tearing away my already tattered shirt, he placed reverent kisses along the scar on my shoulder, the indelible symbol of our ties to one another. A needy moan worked its way from my throat as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"No. Not happening. Not here." a gravelly voice intervened.

Uta let out an irritated sigh at the interruption & reluctantly pulled himself away. I hid behind him, my bare breasts pressing against his back, the sensation causing him to let out a quiet groan. Peeking around his shoulder, I saw Renji standing in the doorway, arms crossed sternly.

"Go. Home." he instructed succinctly.

"Renji?" I meekly addressed him from my place behind Uta.

"What?"

"Do you... have a shirt I could borrow?"

He immediately went scarlet "What is wrong with the two of you..."

Uta laughed "I told you, you've always had terrible timing."

"How is this my fault??"

Their frivolous squabbling brought a smile to my face. Despite the lingering awkwardness, I was grateful to be here. Here, with the ghoul I adored & a precious friend who would risk his life to help reunite us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mischievous curve of his lips & the amorous glint reflecting in his fiendish eyes offered an invitation that was impossible to refuse.

Lithe limbs curled around me, deceptively strong in their steadfast embrace. The heat of Uta's bare chest seeped into my skin as he subconsciously cuddled against me in his sleep. Waking to his comforting warmth over the past several weeks left me wondering how I'd ever gone without it, every morning before fading into a distant & empty memory.  
After my rescue from the CCG, we'd gone to my apartment where Uta had instructed me to gather what I needed. There'd been no discussion, as though it were only a matter of course that I would be going home with him. The following day, the rest of my belongings were collected & that was that. We'd been living together ever since. The ease with which we had settled into one another was almost unnatural, but then, I supposed, nothing about our relationship had been very conventional.  
Trying not to wake him, I carefully wriggled an arm free, but the movement caused Uta to stir. I giggled in amused resignation as he fitfully snuggled his face into my breasts, his legs tangling with mine as he tightened his hold. The contours of our bodies ran together, lines blurring, until it was impossible to tell where I ended & he began.  
After being reunited, the determination of his vow to never be parted again seemed to manifest itself in the way he clung to me night after night.

"Mmmm."

He moaned softly, contented as I worked my fingers through his mane of raven hair. His eyes fluttered open, scarlet orbs coming to life against tranquil sable as his vision focused. Furnishing a sleepy smile, he drew closer, his body shifting against mine enticingly. Now fully involved in his endeavors, he swept his lips over my clavicle, leisurely working his way up my throat & neck. Occasionally his tongue sampled my flesh, his warm breath contrasting with the damp chill of his saliva, causing me to shiver pleasantly. He kissed the sensitive skin just behind my ear, his fingers retracing the path he'd taken to get there, the faint tickle of his touch drawing an approving sigh from me. Looking down on me with a pleased smirk, he chuckled, the raspy undertones of sleep still lingering & giving his voice a masculine edge.

"Good morning."

"So it is" I purred, stretching upward to catch his lips with a gentle kiss.

The brevity of it left him dissatisfied & he responded with one of his own, pressing me back into the pillows. His knees nudged my legs apart, allowing him to settle between my thighs as he immersed himself in our kiss. I ran my hands over the sinewy muscles of his back as they flexed, taut & powerful as he moved against me, the weight of his body pinning me beneath him. He took my mouth over & over with deep, consuming kisses that left my lungs burning for oxygen until he too was forced to pull away.  
The mischievous curve of his lips & the amorous glint reflecting in his fiendish eyes offered an invitation that was impossible to refuse.

*******  
Uta POV

A familiar hunger possessed him, fierce & abiding; a hunger that ravaged him unlike any other. He sat back on his knees to admire her sprawled before him, a modest blush highlighting her features. _Coy little thing_ he mused as he trailed his fingers over the swell of her breasts  & down her stomach. She arched into his touch & he groaned weakly. Not a day went by that his veins didn't seethe with the inherent bloodlust of a ghoul, everything about her begging to be devoured. Yet, to enact such brutality on her was... impossible. He hooked an arm around each of her thighs & dragged her toward him, lifting her hips from the bed to align with his. There was at least one way he knew to appease his appetite.

*******  
Reader POV

Uta slowly filled me. Lowering himself down on top of me, he buried his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply as he penetrated me with long strokes that left me moaning in rhythm with his movements. He kept his thrusts slow & purposeful, deep & deliberate. Sealing his mouth over my throat, he made his mark, sucking & biting until my skin throbbed, his tongue quickly working to soothe the ache left behind. His arms slid underneath me, holding tight as he repeatedly rolled his hips into mine, that maddeningly sensuous tempo gradually bringing me to my end. I wrapped my arms around his neck as my orgasm crescendoed, traversing my body to reach every fiber & nerve. My fingers tangled in his hair & I shuddered, rising off the bed to meet him as he delved deeper. Uta let out a strained moan but persevered, his steady pace unwavering.

"Uta!"

"That's it, scream for me" he demanded, driving into me with renewed force.

A haze of blinding white encroached on my vision as his thrusting picked up speed. My body quivered & quaked under his tireless efforts, my recent release leaving me sensitive & overstimulated. I cried out, every muscle in me seizing & twitching with unbearable pleasure. When I called his name again, a guttural groan escaped him & he let himself go. He growled loudly & his body tensed, the essence of his fervor spilling out of him & filling me until it overflowed. Panting heavily, he captured my mouth, our labored breathes mingling together as our tongues entwined aggressively in a desperate kiss, messy & unrefined. The intensity of his embrace subsided, tapering off into a delicate caress as he relaxed into me, sleep soon finding us both.

*******

I woke to an empty bed & the aroma of coffee wafting through the air. _Oh no._  
Under normal circumstances, this would have been an enjoyable wake-up call, but if there was one thing that I'd learned since moving in with Uta, it was that he was terribly, laughably, ill-equipped when it came to any sort of cooking.  
As I dressed, I reflected on the various items that Uta had tried to feed me... There was that chicken, still pink  & raw at the center. Then the second attempt, completely black & burnt to a crisp, an overcompensation for the first incident. Scrambled eggs, shell & all. He had successfully made a bowl of cereal for me once, but then he had also slipped in some eyeballs when I wasn't looking. Having never had the need to learn how to cook, he seemed to genuinely enjoy experimenting with all of the kitchen utensils that I'd brought with me & while I truly appreciated his good intentions, I also valued my health.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, poking my head into the kitchen.

"Making coffee."

"Is that so..."

Sure enough, coffee beans were scattered across the counter & was that a hammer?? He poured two cups of the suspiciously dark liquid & handed me one. I hesitated. But the eager expression he wore as he tilted his head expectantly left me little choice. I took a small sip & almost immediately choked. It was extremely bitter & coarse.

"Well?"

"I think you should try it..." was the only response I could muster.

He took a gulp & froze. His eyes widened & I could almost see him physically recoil in disgust. Coffee being the only human food he could consume, he had never had the (dis)pleasure of tasting one of his own creations. Until now.

"Let's pay Renji a visit." he pronounced, resolutely emptying his cup into the sink.

I laughed. It was completely baffling how a man of such talents, in both the studio & the bedroom, could be so utterly hopeless in this regard. It was incredibly endearing.

*******  
Uta POV

Sitting at the counter of Anteiku, he watched as she interacted animatedly with the staff. By now, the majority of his acquaintances were aware of the details surrounding their relationship. There were some that had reacted with skepticism & distrust. Others were more accepting, a life spent blending in with the human population giving them some personal insight into the matter. But, regardless of the initial reaction, it didn't take long for her to win them over with her kind-hearted & unabashedly earnest nature. Even the notoriously standoffish Renji had started letting his guard down around her.

"Ren, you promised." she pestered. "I'm completely healed now. When will you train me in self-defense?"

Renji ran a hand through his hair, reluctantly submitting to her pleas "Tomorrow. You can spar with Ken. He's just starting out so I think it will be fine."

"Thank you! I won't disappoint you!"

The bright smile she wore was captivating. Uta chuckled as he sipped his coffee. The ceaseless way his affections continued to evolve left him in awe, the sentimentality of it somewhat unbalancing, though not altogether unwelcome. His entire existence had been spent in a bid just to feel alive, to bear witness to some sort of calamity that would prove entertaining enough to preserve his sanity. Yet, with her, the simplest of things were enough to ignite a spark of hope, even excitement, for the future. He huffed in thoughtful defeat. His life was wholly & unequivocally hers, for as long as she would have him.


End file.
